Dreams Can't Compare
by courderouge2006
Summary: Over the years since he's met her, Clark Kent has had some less than honorable fantasies about Lois Lane. This is just a look back at a few of them. Mature content, not for minors. I own nothing of Smallville, please read and review. Span several seasons


Here you go folks. Some smutty goodness. Hope you enjoy.

//

Summer 2004

Standing under the spray of the shower, Clark sighed. The past few months were a blur. He had slight recollections here and there but nothing useful really. And that pissed him off.

The other irritating issue he was having to deal with? Lois Lane. Something about her just… it was like she took it upon herself to push his buttons and constantly try to piss him off. And it would be so much easier if she wasn't good looking.

Clark scoffed to himself under the spray of the shower. "Who am I kidding, she's freakin' hot."

"Talking to yourself in there Smallville?"

Clark jumped and almost slipped on shampoo that spilled on the floor of the shower. Poking his head out of the shower curtain he saw Lois in one of his red flannel shirts. His eyes drifted slowly up her legs and over the curves of her hips, barely visible as her smaller body swam in his baggy over shirt. Popping back in the shower he had to close his eyes. Dammit she was driving him insane!

Clark's eyes snapped open. If she wanted to tease him, fine.

He was tired of being the good boy.

Lois leaned down to splash water over her face, her hair held back in a sloppy ponytail. Raising back up she felt something poking into the back of her thigh. "Funny Smallville, but shouldn't you be using that loofah for something more constructive?" Toweling her face off she looked in the mirror to see Clark right behind her instead of in the shower. "What are you…?"

"That's not a loofah."

Lois stared into his eyes reflected in the mirror. Something sparked in them, making her shiver. "Clark… I… I don't think…"

Clark moved closer, grinding himself fully against her with only his shirt separating their flesh. His hands moved to her hips and over her stomach, moving up until he cupped her breasts through the shirt.

Lois moaned, grinding herself back into him and shivering. This was so wrong. But damn if she hadn't been imagining this very scenario since she found Clark in that field two days ago, bare ass naked. Clark Jr. had made an impression on her, and now he was making a bigger impression. Much bigger.

Clark pulled the shirt up and hissed when he felt his hardness grind against her core. His hands clenched, almost ripping the fabric. One hand slid under the hem of the shirt and rubbed her wetness, big fingers teasing and rubbing her into a frenzy.

Lois gripped the sink and bit her lip, trying to keep from moaning loudly. She shivered against the solid body pressing into her. "Cl-Clark. What are you doing?"

Clark didn't say a word. His hand slid into the open neck of the shirt, cupping one of the gorgeous globes he had been thinking about since he got his thoughts back yesterday. Cupping one wondrous mound he shivered and ground harder into her. Clark kissed the curve of her neck at her shoulder, his tongue tracing small patterns across her skin. Teeth nipped at the soft skin, leaving tiny marks. He pinched one hard nipple softly and tugged, feeling it crinkle up fully. "Want you."

Lois' legs shook at his admission. "Oh god. Please."

Grunting as he had to pull one hand from the treasures he was exploring, Clark gripped himself, rubbing his throbbing member against her wetness. "So hot."

Lois reached back, her arm curling up around Clark's neck and fingers burying in his long, thick locks. Clinging tighter to him, she pushed back to meet him, hissing as he speared into her. She started to moan, feeling it well up from deep inside of her. She crushed her lips to his so she wouldn't get too loud, a part of her brain reminding her that the Kents were in the house as well.

Clark felt her lips assault his as he drove himself deep into her. He lost his mind in the heat, giving in to every primal instinct he felt. Driving harder he started thrusting, taking her, giving all he had into her. "Lois… oh damn Lois."

She clung to him. "Clark… take me. Oh god, take me!" Harsh whispers against his lips drove him harder, pushing him deeper.

Clark's hand slipped back under the shirt, rubbing at the hard, slick nub at the center of her wetness, making her shriek into his mouth again. He smiled, timing his strokes with his fingers working her hard nipple and her slick nub. He felt her melting in his hands and going limp and he couldn't help but smile even bigger. "So gorgeous."

Clark sped up as he felt the burn in his body. He wanted all of her. "Lois, I'm gonna…"

"Yes… yes please… don't stop!"

They both opened their eyes, finding the other's in the mirror right as they exploded. Clark had to hold them both up, Lois having gone completely limp in his arms. "Smallville… Smallville… SMALLVILLE!"

Clark's eyes snapped open. He was still under the spray of the shower. "What the…?" He looked out through the curtain again and saw Lois at the sink still.

She looked at him in the mirror, smirking devilishly. "I know what you're doing in there, and it's gonna make you go blind. Naughty naughty."

Clark grunted and reached out for his towel, shutting the water off and wrapping it around himself. Stepping out of the shower Clark just watned to get out of this tiny room and away from Lois for a little bit at least. Yanking the door open he saw… "Mom!"

Martha looked up over a stack of towels. "Good morning, I just wanted to put some fresh towels in here."

Clark was stumbling for something to say, some way to get out of this unscathed, when the problem at hand reared her not-very-ugly head over his shoulder. "Hey Mrs. Kent."

Clark rolled his eyes as he saw his mom's face. This wasn't going to end very well for him.

//

November 2005

Clark sat at the table, trying not to stare around at the scantily clad women walking around him. He came here to get to the bottom of the scandal against his uncle and he was going to do just that… no matter how uncomfortable or awkward it got. He heard the M.C. saying something but it didn't really register as he focused on the conversations around him and tried to pick up anything associated with the girl or Senator Jennings.

He finally looked up when he heard a very familiar "Oh crap" caught in the background. Looking around the room, he tried to find Lois. Had she gotten a whiff of the story as well? Was she undercover as a hostess?

He finally looked up to the stage and that's when he realized he was half right. "Oh crap."

Lois' dance was awkward at first but she managed to get into a groove. Clark felt the suit pants tighten up on him as he tried to keep his eyes off of her but it was pointless. He was staring openly by the time the song ended and she headed his way. He tried to think up what to say before she leaned down. "Don't say a word, just tell them you want a private dance, we can talk back there. Hurry up before someone else does it." And just like that she was gone.

It took a moment for her words to sink in but Clark was suddenly moving to speak to the bartender. He was pointed towards a door and after some discussion and using the last of the cash Lex had lent him with the pass to get into the club, Clark was led into a small room with a plush chair on one wall. His feet were tapping noisily against the floor as he waited nervously. The door finally opened and he saw the familiar outfit slip through.

"Well Smallville, good to see you didn't try to cheap out." She sat on the arm of the sofa and Clark felt despair when he realized she didn't intend to actually dance.

"Aren't you uh… shouldn't you be… dancing?"

She stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Excuse me?"

He sat up a little. "I mean, if they don't hear music and all, they might get suspicious."

Lois raised her eyes to the door and then walked across the room to the stereo. "Good thinking Smallville." She turned on another low pumping song. Clark openly stared at her ass in the little shorts she still wore. Lois thought she heard a groan behind her but she just passed it off. Turning back to him she saw him staring at her and a little devil on her shoulder said it would be fun to tease him more. She couldn't pass up a chance to torture him and make him even more nervous. Grinning, Lois walked back towards him and turned around. "Maybe I should give you that dance, just in case they walk in to check."

Clark's eyes flew open but he couldn't say anything. Every memory he had of this gorgeous woman in less than normal clothing flew back into his memory, every bikini, every workout, every time he caught her in just his shirts. His hands dug into the plush arms of the chair and he nodded, not trusting his voice.

Lois turned her back and leaned back against him, settling her toned ass right onto his lap. She held in her laugh at the noise he held himself back from making. That meant she had to do it again, trying to push him further. Laying her back against his broad chest, she wiggled her buns once more when she felt something poking her. "Smallville, you're supposed to keep your cell phone in your coat pocket when you wear a suit, don't you know anything about going undercover?"

Clark gulped. "It… it is."

Lois stopped moving for a moment. After a bit she moved just barely and she felt the "cell phone" throb under her. It was Lois' turn for her eyes to bug out at the realization. She had seen Clark Jr. before but obviously he wasn't standing at attention. Lois gave in to curiosity and rubbed into him again, stifling her own moans.

Clark couldn't stand it anymore. His hands moved to her hips and he rubbed himself against her. The thin fabric of the suit helped him feel the sensations and the heat from Lois' body. His head leaned back, Clark ground harder into her, whimpering almost.

Lois rolled herself around on his lap. "So… did you… find… anything?"

Clark shook his head, forgetting that she wasn't facing him. He moved his hips, rubbing into her even deeper and hissing. He wanted nothing more than to rip that tiny outfit off of her body and have his wicked way with her but he wouldn't. He was shocked Lois hadn't turned around and smacked him cross-eyed so far, and he wasn't going to shoot himself in the foot. He was going to keep touching her as long as he was able.

Lois moved her hips with him, forgetting their topic of conversation. She finally squeaked out a tiny bit, letting Clark rub himself into her.

Clark felt himself boiling. He couldn't stop though. He needed this, he needed to feel Lois against him when he erupted. His heart racing he ground tighter, pulling her body to rub into his.

Lois whimpered from the friction, feeling Clark grinding into her was driving her insane. She couldn't believe her Smallville was doing this, that he was this forceful with her. She liked it.

Clark's fingers dug into her hips as he felt it coming. He couldn't stop even if he wanted to, and God knows he never wanted to stop. Thrusting himself up against her the last bit of friction through their thin clothing pushed him over the edge. "Lois!" His harsh whisper the only noise in the room besides their labored breathing, the both exploded. Clark ran headfirst into the orgasm. Lois followed quickly, the throbbing of him underneath her driving her imagination and her body to the apex. "Smallville… Smallville… SMALLVILLE!"

Clark's eyes snapped open again and he realized he was still at the table, Lois right in front of him. "Glad to see I'm not so hideous you can actually look at me. Now, slip me a $20 and meet me out back. We'll talk there."

//

The Red K coursed through his blood, firing him up beyond all normalcies. Clark grinned down at the gorgeous woman beneath him. His hardness ground against her through his jeans as the tiny skirt Lois wore slid up her body. "No panties? Someone was being very naughty."

Lois just grinned and bit her lip. "What can I say? You make me that way."

Clark smirked as he leaned down, kissing her deeply again. He couldn't believe he hadn't started doing this again after the Green Arrow disguise debacle. Kissing Lois was amazing. His hands slid up to rip the bustier she wore from her body and growled at the sight of all that perfect, silky flesh before his eyes. "Fuck you're gorgeous."

Lois' hands fumbled with his jeans to free him and gasped at his size. "Guess I can't call you Smallville anymore."

Clark grinned lewdly. "Guess not." He moved forward, grinding his bare flesh into hers and growling again.

Lois shrieked, head thrown back as she felt him rub into her. "Oh damn! Don't tease me Clark, just do it!"

Clark grinned. "Sure you're ready for this ride Miss Lane?"

Lois glared up at him. "If you think you can make it worth my time farm boy." A grin crossed her features.

Lois couldn't say another word… she couldn't catch her breath. Clark buried himself in her and he didn't stop. Immediately he was thrusting, taking her hard and fast. This wasn't gentle love making. Clark poured out years of lust, frustration and hunger into his strokes, pumping harder into Lois. The couch below them rocked on every thrust and threatened to buckle beneath them.

Lois wrapped her arms and legs around him, hanging on for dear life. Clark wrapped an arm around her back and held her close so every thrust pounded deep into her.

Lois exploded, screaming in the penthouse of her old boyfriend's building while Clark blew away every perception she had of farmboys, sex, and the mixing of the two. "Clark… oh dammit Smallville!" She flew over the edge again when he didn't stop, muscles clenching around his throbbing hardness and pulling Clark with her.

One last thrust and he screamed, deep tones bellowing through the apartment and out into the cold night air. Collapsing to the side Clark grinned as he basked in the afterglow of finally getting his hands on Lois. Several minutes passed before he looked over to see her smirking. "Something wrong?"

She just shrugged. "No, but is that it? I mean, Ollie was scrawnier than you but he had some stamina."

Clark's eyes flared as he growled. "You want stamina?"

For hours Lois conveniently "remembered" all the places through the apartment Oliver had pleasured her, and Clark wouldn't stop until he had covered all of those and then some.

"Clark… Clark… CLARK!"

He sat up quickly and looked around, realizing he was on the sofa in his loft. Looking around he saw his mom holding a plate. "Wha… what happened?" He rubbed his eyes.

"You were asleep, it looked like you were having a weird dream, was it a nightmare?"

He looked around again before rubbing his hands over his face. "No, not a nightmare. It was just… strange."

Martha sat the plate down and held her hand to his forehead. "You're flushed. Are you alright sweety? Is this some after affect from the Red Kryptonite? It's been two days, shouldn't it be gone from your system by now?"

"It's gone mom, don't worry. It was just a dream. I'll be fine." He smiled up to her reassuringly.

Martha smiled softly. "Alright then, I'll be in the house going over some files if you need me."

Clark watched her walk out of the loft and sighed. He remembered everything that happened vividly, and that dream hadn't been a part of it. If he hadn't seen that invitation and wanted to get revenge on Lex though, who knows what might have happened.

//

October 2008

Clark walked into the farmhouse, letting Lois follow him in. "Are you sure you're alright? The hospital said your vitals were still a little raised."

She waved him off. "Smallville I'm fine. I'm not the one who got shocked, you are. Sorry about that by the way."

Clark shook his head. "It… it wasn't that bad." Even after getting his powers back he felt a little of the tension in his muscles. That happened now and then when he was exposed at night. As soon as dawn came he'd be a new man.

Lois shook her head. "Look, you don't have to do the whole macho thing. I got in trouble and you saved me… again. It's becoming a bad habit."

Clark looked up at her. "For you or for me?"

Lois wasn't amused. "Just… stop. I'm not in the mood for this tonight Smallville. I just want to go to bed."

Clark reached out and grabbed her hand. "Lois, please… I didn't mean to make a joke out of it but we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what? The guy got busted, Chloe and Jimmy are safe, it's all good." She looked up into his eyes, her own betraying nothing.

Clark grunted. "Stop that. Things were… brought out into the open tonight."

"I said what I figured he wanted to hear, I was willing to take the shock Clark."

"But your answer was still a lie. Lois… we're not together, so why did it say you were lying when you denied 'cheating' on me?" He looked at her, hoping he'd finally get a sign she felt something like he did.

She shook her head. "No clue. It's probably some old WWII era piece of crap." She started moving past him again and had almost reached the stairs.

"Why didn't it shock me when you said you loved me?"

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs as her body tensed up. She didn't want to deal with this, not now. She had enough to deal with instead of going through that minefield. "Clark, I… I figured it was messing up, since it shocked you the first time. So I lied again." She turned back to face him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Happy?"

Clark shoved his hands in his jeans. He couldn't look up at her, afraid he'd look like an idiot if she saw something in his expression. "Yea. Fine. Get some sleep. I'll just… stay down here." He turned to walk towards the couch, leaving her alone at the stairs.

Lois almost broke down right there. She wanted to run to him and tell him it was the truth but she was afraid. Forcing herself to turn around she trudged up the stairs to Clark's room to try and get some sleep.

Hours passed as Clark tossed and turned on the sofa. He'd tried warm milk, watching television, anything that might get his mind off of the woman upstairs. But none of it worked. He knew she was lying, he knew that she felt a connection between them. But maybe it was for the best if they just ignored it. Rolling onto his stomach he balled his t-shirt up to use as another pillow but nothing was working. Closing his eyes, he thought of the last thing she had said to him. _"So I lied again. Happy?"_

He fell quiet as he tried to drift into a fitful sleep.

Clark's eyes snapped open as he stood up from the couch, stalking over to the stairs in just his jeans. "No I'm not happy."

He ran up the stairs three at a time and he was almost to his bedroom when the door swung open and Lois walked out in a pair of his boxers and her tank top. "I lied."

"I know."

Lois jumped at him, her lips crushing into his. Clark caught her, holding her tight against his body. He stumbled back down the hallway into the bedroom, falling onto the bed with her. Clark sat up on his knees, staring at her in the moonlight coming through the window. "So gorgeous."

Lois ran her hands up his body, squeezing her hands over the hard muscles. "Oh God so are you Clark."

Leaning down Clark lifted her t-shirt, kissing his way up her flat stomach. Lois hissed when his lips came just below her breasts, making her shiver as his tongue darted out against far too long neglected spots. Her hands slid into his hair, silently begging him not to stop. She whimpered as his mouth moved over her round breast and finally his lips found her hard nipple. "Oh damn."

Her clothes were gone in a flash, she hadn't even realized he was stripping her. And Clark's mouth was moving lower towards… "OH GOD! CLARK!"

As soon as he tasted her he was addicted beyond any help. Her kisses, her skin, her lips and her... lips. He was an addict and he planned on feeding that habit every day he could. His tongue parted her and sought out her sensitive nub, making her shriek again.

Lois exploded on his tongue and he drank her in as much as he could. She felt it hit her again soon after from his talented tongue. She had to pull him up by his hair to get a reprieve. "Damn you're amazing." She stared into his eyes before kissing him hungrily.

Clark groaned into her lips as he tried getting rid of his jeans. He looked down at her as he felt his hardness rub into her.

Lois stared back into his eyes, her fingers tracing along his face softly. "I love you Clark."

All the tension and pain he felt for so long left his body right then. Grinning he leaned down to kiss her again softly. He couldn't even make himself pull his lips from hers before he spoke. "I love you too Lois."

In all his fantasies never once had it been like this. All his dreams had involved hurried and quick… fucking for lack of a better word. That's what it bad been if he was honest with himself. But this time… this was different.

He was making love to the woman that he loved.

He lost count of how many times he erupted or she exploded, he just gave in to her body and his. Soft caresses and touches, shared laughs when he fell off the bed and she fell on top of him, all of it was so comfortable. There was no fear, no tension and no apprehension. For one night they were just… together.

Hours went by before both were finally sated. Lois laid her head on his chest, brushing kisses across the skin. Clark leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you Lois Lane."

She smiled at hearing his words yet again. "I love you Clark Kent… Kent… Kent…"

He sat up in the bed and looked around. He was in his bedroom, moonlight spilling through the windows and his jeans tossed on the floor. Clark smiled as he rolled to the side and laid his arm over… the sheets.

His eyes shot open again as he looked around the bedroom. "Lois?" He sat up and looked around again. "Lois?!" His heart pounded in his chest as it hit him… another damn dream.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH! Why are you torturing me?!"

"Clark, what's wrong?"

His gaze snapped over to the doorway of the bedroom. There was Lois in one of his flannel shirts. He jumped out of bed and grabbed her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "It's real… you're really here."

She hugged him back, easily able to hear the relief in his voice. "I'm here Clark. I'm not going anywhere."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I… I woke up and you were gone, I was scared it was another dream."

She smiled softly and brushed a hair from his face. "It's not a dream. I just went to get something to drink. Someone kinda wore me out last night."

Clark grinned. "Yea… I would say sorry but I'm not."

She punched him in the shoulder. "You better not be." She leaned in and kissed him again. "I love you Clark. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Clark scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to bed. "Good. I'm not either."

Once they were snuggled up under the covers again Lois turned to look back at him. "Wait… another dream? Has someone been a bad boy in dream land there Smallville?"

Clark grinned and kissed her lips. "I'll tell you some other time. Go to sleep."

"Were they good dreams at least?"

"Amazing… but they couldn't even come close to the real thing."

//

Hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to review.


End file.
